


Details

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fitz is like why Jem, overshare, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz walks in on Jemma and daisy talking about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“Okay, Tell me everything,” Daisy demanded, following Jemma into her bunk and closing the door behind her. Jemma turned to face daisy, her hands on her hips.

“What do you want to know?” Jemma asked 

Daisy stroked her chin, “uh let us see. Have you done it? How good of a kisser is he? Is he good in bed, all that kind of stuff? Especially the kissing thing because I’ve always been curious but he’s like a brother to me so it’s weird.”

Jemma sat down on her bed, still unmade from when Fitz had got up. Daisy sat down next to her, eyeing Fitz’s shirt on her floor. 

“Well, we have done it. We did it in Bucharest, which was amazing. Fitz is an amazing kisser; you don’t even know. He’s probably the best man I’ve ever kissed. I’m just really happy, and he’s really happy. Everything that happened becomes worth it because it’s all lead to this.”

Daisy smiled “It’s so nice knowing that at least some of us get to happy. The two of you really deserve it.”

The door opened and Fitz bustled in, carrying Jemma’s laundry basket. 

“Your laundry was done so I went and- oh, hey Daisy.”

“Hey Fitz,” Daisy smiled “Jemma was just giving me all the details about your new found relationship.”

Fitz dropped the laundry basket, “What kind of stuff, Jemma?”

“Oh, you know,” Daisy laughed “Just how you guys had sex for the first time in Bucharest and how amazing it was and how your such an amazing kisser you are and how sexy you look with your top off, that kind of stuff.”

Fitz blushed “Jemma! There are some things Daisy does not need to know!”


End file.
